


Goodbye

by Newrose12



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newrose12/pseuds/Newrose12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor sees Donna one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Her hair had turned white when he saw her again, she was laying in a bed surrounded by her loved ones, her husband gripped her hand while her children and grandchildren watched wondering why she held on. A heart monitor stood nearby, beeping steadily and a ventilator helped her breathe and yet she held on. She slept all day an night, never waking, laying there peacefully though she had been there for months, as if she were waiting for something.Every night her husband would kiss her forehead and leave with his children, his back bowed by age, one hand gripping a steady arm, the other holding a cane and she slept on, still waiting.

He waited until the family had been gone some time before approaching the bed and occupying the chair her husband had left. He picked up her frail hand and studied it, thinking  
back to their adventures together and closed his eyes against tears threatening to fall.

Standing, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, returning all of the memories he had taken from her so long ago. When he pulled back he was surprised to find her eyes open and gazing at him in question.

“Hello,” he said quietly, smiling at her, not expecting her to recognize him but after a moment of studying his face, a beautiful smile appeared.

“Spaceman,” she said quietly, happily, before closing her eyes, the smile still there. When the heart monitor started to whine he quietly left the room as doctor's and nurses rushed inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the idea that just before Donna dies, the Doctor returns her memories to her.


End file.
